Kingdom Hearts: A New Keyblade Wielder Has Come
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts 3, Maleficent and Pete are up to no good again. The Heroes must find the new keyblade and its wielder, before they do. But Sora has other problems; back at home.
1. Intro

Kingdom Hearts:  
A New Keyblade Wielder Has Come

Did you know I have a little brother named Turquoise Sapphire? Today is his birthday. I decided to make this fanfiction for him. This fanfiction is like a memory about my wonderful brother.  
Here is this poem I made for you; my younger brother:

Happy Birthday, my little brother

You're favorite colors of are red and blue

Turquoise Sapphire, oh how I love you

We adore you: me, father and mother

I made this to remember that day when you came to the world

On that day, I was just a four-year-old girl

You're so tough and sweet.

I'm glad you're part of the family

You're at the number 12; soon to be a teen

Long live my April 17th Birthday King

Sora: He has the same appearance and personality. He's known as the Leader of the Keyblade Wielders.

Riku: He has the same appearance and personality. He's known as the toughest of the Keyblade Wielders.

Kairi: She has the same appearance and personality. She has a secret crush on Sora. She's known as the most hopeful member of Keyblade Wielders.

Aqua: She has the same appearance and personality. She's known as the smartest of the Keyblade Wielders.

Terra: He has the same appearance and personality. He's known as the brawn of the Keyblade Wielders.

Ventus: He has the same appearance and personality. He's known as the most loyal member of the Keyblade Wielders. He's almost like he is Sora's half-brother. Ventus is the only who knows about Roxas and Namine's secret relationship, but nobody believes in him that they're dating. But he'll never give up on proving they are to everyone.

Roxas: He has the same appearance and personality. He's known as quick-thinker of the Keyblade Wielders. He's almost like he is Sora's half-brother. He's secretly dating Namine and is her secret boyfriend.

Namine: She has the same appearance and personality. She's known as the most peaceful member of the Keyblade Wielders. Despite not having a keyblade, she uses her skills to help her team. She's secretly dating Roxas and is his secret girlfriend. She's almost like she is Kairi's half-sister.

King Mickey: He has the same appearance and personality. He strongly believes that Keyblade Wielders will keep the balance of light and darkness in check.

Donald Duck: He has the same appearance and personality.

Goofy: He has the same appearance and personality

Queen Minnie: She has the same appearance and personality.

Daisy Duck: She has the same appearance and personality.


	2. TKWON

Chapter 1: T.K.W.O.N. (The Keyblade Wielders of 9?)

At Disney Castle in the Royal Conference Room, the table is shiny wooden brown and shaped as an oval. There are 13 chairs. All them but 2 are white. The two are golden with a white mickey shape with a crown on them. The two chairs are right next to each other. Donald is sitting to a royal golden chair and Goofy also sat next to another royal golden chair. Sora is sitting at the other end of the table with Kairi on his right and Riku on his left. Next to Riku is Terra. Aqua is between to Terra and Daisy. Next to Kairi is Namine. And Roxas sits between Namine and Ventus. Everyone waits for King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Roxas whispers something into Namine's ear that makes her giggled. Ventus gets disgusted and said to Goofy, "gross. Nobody love." "Gawrsh! I don't know. Maybe he's just telling a joke to her." "I'm telling you, Goofy. They're secretly dating." "I'm not sure. You're going to need proof that they are." "Oh, I'll get proof. I will." "What do you think that the king called us in here," said Terra. "He said it's urgent," said Riku. Kairi looks romantically at Sora. When he looks at her, she pretends to play with her hair. "I'm glad we're together again," said Sora. "Me too, Sora. Me too," said Kairi, blushing. Then Kairi notices that Aqua and Daisy was giggling, then she gives them the stink eye. Until Aqua said, "I can see why you picked Donald, Daisy. He's funny." Donald is having trouble with his staff while he uses it to scratch his back.

Chip and Dale jump on the table with Jimmy Cricket. Chip and Dale take out small trumpets and played Trumpet Fanfare. As they play, everyone at the table stands up. When they stopped playing, Jimmy Cricket says out loud, "introducing their royal highnesses: King Mickey and Queen Minnie." Chip and Dale play again as Mickey and Minnie walk to their seats. When they stop playing, everyone sat down. When Chip and Dale bows to King Mickey and Queen Minnie and leaves, Jimmy takes out written papers, gives them to King Mickey, bows to him and the Queen and leaves. "My fellow friends, we're gathered here today because I got good news and bad news," said King Mickey, reading the papers. "What's the bad news," said Riku. Donald uses his staff to show a holographic image of Maleficent and Pete walking together in the center of the table. "Our sources tell us that these two troublemakers you see here; are up to no good again. We're not sure what they're planning yet, but has to do with Master Xehanort." When everyone heard the name, they gasped. "What," said Terra in angry. Then Ventus fainted from hearing that name. And Roxas and Namine try to wake Ventus. "Your majesty, we don't speak of that traitor," said Aqua. When Ventus woke up, Sora said, "what are they trying to do? Bring him back to life?" When Ventus heard that, he fainted again. "Ah, great! Thanks a lot, Sora," said Roxas, annoyed. "Sorry." "Well, I hope they won't," said King Mickey. "Then what's the good news? Let's hope I don't faint again," said Ventus. "Well, it's about Namine and Roxas. They're no longer nobodies. They're official themselves," said Queen Minnie. Everyone clapped for the news. "I'm so happy for you, pal," said Ventus, giving Roxas a nuggie on the head. "Weee! Oh, Namine! I knew you will stay with us; forever," said Kairi, hugging Namine.

Then everyone heard buzzing from Donald. "Oh! My crystal ball," said Donald, taking it out and puts it on the table. When it begins to glow, Donald looks into the ball. Everyone goes to Donald to see. "What do you do see," said Daisy. "I see….an incoming call…. from Master Yen Sid." Everyone went back to their seats. Then a holographic film of Yen Sid in his chair appears. "Greetings, children. Thank you for getting my call," said Yen Sid. "You're welcome, Master. What quest do you want us to do," said Terra. "Nothing. But I made a discovery." "What is it, Master," said Aqua. "It turns out; Sora was right." "Right about what, Master," said Ventus. "Maleficent and Pete are planning to bring Master Xehanort back to life." "WHAT," said Roxas. Then Ventus fainted into Goofy's arms. "Since this is happening…. Mickey, I need you create the Keyblade Wielders of 9." "But Master; there are only eight human wielders: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, and Namine," said King Mickey. "The 9th member hasn't come yet. You must find a new keyblade and wielder before it's too late." "I won't fail you, Master."

When the call end, Riku said, "a new keyblade and a new keyblade wielder?! Where in all of the worlds are we going to find these things in time?" "Creating a keyblade is a tough mission. We need to find 12 gems, the blackest rose, and the most golden sunflower," said Queen Minnie. "Those items are hidden in some of the worlds. Who knows where they are," said Goofy. "But what about the new keyblade wielder," said Sora. "After we make the keyblade, it will find its chosen one," said Namine. "Very well. We'll begin the search; tomorrow. First thing in the morning. Have a pleasant day, everyone," said King Mickey.


	3. The Unexpecting

Chapter 2: The Unexpecting

When Sora, Kairi, and Riku return to Destiney Islands, they see Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka running towards them. "There you are, Sora. We've been looking for you; forever," said Wakka. "Hey, guys. We were just hanging out," said Sora. "Dude, you haven't heard," said Tidus. "No. What is it?" "It's your mother," said Selphie. "What?! Why didn't you say anything?! Mother! Mother!" Sora runs to his house as quick as he can. Kairi, Riku, and the others followed him.

Outside of his house, Kairi and Riku wait for Sora. "I'm getting worried about him and his mother," said Kairi. "I'm sure they'll be fine," said Riku. "His mother could be sick or even worse." "Stop it! You're making me worried. And snap out of it." "Sorry." When Sora come out, he had shocking look on his face. "Sora, what happens? Is your mom ok," said Kairi. "Well, you guys…. She fine, but…. I'll tell you later. We're going to have a meeting at Disney Castle, right?" "Right," said Riku. "I'm going to tell the others." "About what?" "Oh, I'll tell you soon."  
At Disney Castle; the next morning, Roxas, Namine, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy are waiting for Sora, Kairi and Riku to start the meeting. "Those kids are late," said Donald. "This is odd. Those kids are never late," said Daisy. "What if they're in trouble," said Goofy. "I'm sure they can take care of themselves," said Queen Minnie. "But in case, Donald and Goofy go check on them," said King Mickey. "Sir, yes sir," said Goofy. When Donald trying to open the door, he gets pushed into the wall by the door being opened by Sora. "Sorry, we're late. We ran into some big events on our way here," said Kairi, smiling and giggling. "Where's Donald? Oh, wait," said Riku, realizing where Donald is. He closed the door behind him and his friends and they see Donald stuck into the wall. When Riku frees him, Roxas said, "what you mean big events?" Then Sora, Kairi, and Riku start laughing. "What's so funny," said Terra. "Well, you won't believe what happened at my home," said Sora. "They know our secrete," said Aqua, in shock. "Nope. There's something happening in my house." "Ok? We still don't get it," said Ventus. "Well, in my house; there's a certain bun in the oven." "Great, now you made me hungry," said Goofy. "Seriously? Mr. Stork is coming to visit my house, soon." "Wait a minute. Bun in the oven? Mr. Stork? Coming soon?! *Gasp* Sora, is your mother….," said Namine. "That's right. My mother is pregnant."

Terra gets surprised that he spits out water from the glass he drinking. Ventus and Roxas fainted with shocked. Then Namine, Aqua, Daisy, Queen Minnie and Kairi screamed with glee. "Congrats, Sora. You'll soon be an older brother," said King Mickey, patting Sora's back. "Is it a boy," said Donald. "Is it a girl," said Goofy. "No, it's going to be a boy." "I'm 100% sure it's going to be a girl." "Boy." "Girl." "Boy!" "Girl!" "BOY!" "GIRL!" "BOY!" "GIRL!" "ENOUGH! We not going to argue about Sora's unborn sibling's gender. We got a mission to do," said King Mickey, getting between the two. "My King, I have a confession to make. You see my mother is now 6-7 months pregnant. My father needs my help to look after her. So, I can't help out." "What?" "Just let him, my King. In fact, I can't wait to meet my new half-sibling," said Roxas. "Me too," said Ventus. "Half-sibling," said Donald, confused. "Well. I mean, I used to be Sora's nobody. And Ventus gave his heart to Sora when he was a child. So, we're officially Sora's half-brothers." "He's right," said Terra. "Yeah! Also, I'm going miss this meeting too. Goodbye," said Sora, leaving.

"Anyway, let's start the meeting," said King Mickey, sitting back down. "My king, I did some research about the items we need. Donald, can pull up the map of the worlds for me," said Aqua, taking out a notebook. When Donald shows the map of the worlds from his crystal ball, Aqua continues, "The locations were really easy to find.  
The Ruby is in the Deep Jungle.  
The Pink Tourmaline is in Agrabah.  
The Blue Sapphire is in Atlantica.  
In Neverland, the Green Emerald is there.  
The Yellow Citrine is in the Pride Lands.  
The Purple Amethyst is in San Fransokyo.  
The Orange Amber is somewhere at Port Royal.  
In Wonderland, the Diamond is there.  
The Chocolate Opal is in the Keyblade Graveyard.  
The Moonstone is in Deep Space.  
The black rose is in Monstropolis.  
And the golden sunflower is in Corona." "Hmm...odd. Back before Sora, those items weren't simple to find," said King Mickey. "Let's keep a lookout for some heartless or any signs of Pete and Maleficent," said Ventus. "Vennie is right. We don't want to put our guard down," said Terra. "It's going to be hard without Sora. We need his leadership," said Kairi. "Has anyone seen where Roxas and Namine went," said Riku, realizing they're not here. "They probably went to the kitchen to eat," said Goofy. "Or went to the restrooms," said Donald. "They're making out. I'll prove they're dating," said Ventus, leaving to look for them. "Even if they are dating, we won't care. But we'll be happy for them," said Daisy.

At the Castle Courtyard, Roxas and Namine are walking together; romantically. "I wish Ventus will give us a break," said Roxas. "Being with you, Roxas. Just makes feel better. I can't believe we sneaked out of there; quiet. Now that we're alone," said Namine, blushed when she puts her arms around him. He blushed and smiled romantically at Namine. They were about to kiss until a light flashed. When they looked it, it was Ventus holding a camera. "Aha! Caught ya'll, red handed. I knew you left to make out. With this evidence, your secret is exposed for good," said Ventus. He was about to leave until he slips on a magical mop's water. When he fell, he dropped the camera into the fountain. The others came to the courtyard and Queen Minnie said, "what's going on in here?" "My queen, we're looking for…the kitchen for something to eat. But we got lost," said Namine. "Lairs! They were making out here. And I got proof," said Ventus, getting the camera out of the fountain. When he opened it, water and a fish came out of it. "NO! MY EVIDENCE! Stupid non-water proof camera," said Ventus, broke the camera into two, throws on the ground and stomps on it; in a frustrating way. "You need to see a doctor. And the kitchen is down this hall in the 2nd on your right," said Goofy. "Thanks, Goof," said Roxas, leaving with Namine. "I swear, you two. I'm going to expose you. I will," said Ventus, shaking his fist in the air. "Maybe, you should go to the guest room and lay down," said King Mickey, escorting Ventus to a guest room.


	4. Ruby

Chapter 3: The Ruby of Deep Jungle

At the Deep Jungle, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku are searching for the gem. "The ruby has got to be around here; somewhere," said Kairi. "I told you, we should've to ask Tarzan and Jane for help," said Goofy. "We'll be fine," said Donald. "Maybe he's right, we should ask for help," said Riku. "I said we'll be fine." "I wish Sora was here. He would know what to do. I missed him," said Kairi. "You only see him at home; helping his parents out." "Thanks to this new baby coming, he can't help with our missions." Then they hear Tarzan's jungle yell and he's swing on the vine with Jane. "Look! It's Tarzan and Jane," said Goofy. When they land in front of them, Jane said, "Goofy and Donald. Good to see you again. Who are they and where's Sora?" "I'm Riku and this is Kairi. We're friends of Sora," said Riku. "Sora couldn't come because he's about to have a newborn sibling," said Kairi. "Oh. Tell him, we said, "congratulations". But why are you here," said Jane. "We're here to look for a ruby." "Ruby? Red-hard rock? Glows very bright," said Tarzan. "Yes?" "Follow me."

Tarzan leads everyone to a cave filled with rubies. "Wow! We're rich," said Donald. "Gawrsh! There's so many of them. Which one should we take," said Goofy. "The one that glows the most," said Riku. Tarzan grabs a super-bright-glowing ruby and said, "this one? You looking for?" "Yep! That's the one." "Take it. As gratitude of friendship." When Tarzan gives it to Kairi, she puts it in her pockets and said, "thank you for helping." "You're welcome," said Jane. "I told we should've had to ask for help," said Goofy. "Oh, what do you know. You big buffoon," said Donald. "We'll tell Sora about you," said Riku, leaving with his friends. Tarzan and Jane wave goodbye to them as they leave.


	5. Pink Tourmaline

Chapter 4: The Pink Tourmaline of Agrabah

In Agrabah, Ventus, Roxas, and Namine are in the town to look for a pink tourmaline. "Why can't go with the others," said Roxas. "I'm going to catch you guys making out. And when I get the evidence, your secret is exposed," said Ventus. "Dude, for the last time. We're not dating." "Yeah, right." Then Abu appears and jumps on Ventus' head. "Ventus! There's a monkey on your head," said Namine. "Yeah right." "No, she's serious. Look up," said Roxas. When he sees Abu, he freaks out and grabs the monkey. "What's a little monkey like you doing on my head," said Ventus. "There you are, Abu," said Aladdin, walking with Jasmine and Rajah. When Abu went to Aladdin, Namine hides behind Roxas because of seeing Rajah. "Who are you," said Jasmine. "I'm Namine, that's Roxas and he's Ventus. We're friends of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. And is that a tiger?" "It's good to see friends of them. I'm Aladdin, the monkey's Abu, the tiger's Rajah and she's Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. Where are they?" Sora's at his place. He's about to become a big brother and Donald 'n' Goofy are on a mission," said Roxas. "Oh! Tell him we said "congrats". Why are you here?" "We're looking for a pink tourmaline." "Well, you came to the right place. I have a collection of those gems. Follow me into the palace."

While walking through the halls, they stop in front of a tall-narrow door. When Jasmine opens it, they were pink tourmalines on shelves in long rows from top to bottom. "Wow," said Roxas and Namine, very impressed. "Woah! Jasmine, you weren't kidding around," said Aladdin. "I have a huge passion for these gems. "We need to find the shiniest pink tourmaline," said Ventus. "Hey, Genie. I need you," said Aladdin, rubbing the lamp. "What's my peeps? I heard everything from the lamp. I'm proud of Sora. I'll find that pink tourmaline in no time." He was about to search until Abu found the shiniest pink tourmaline. "Hey, I'm the genie here. Not you monkey." "Thanks, Abu," said Roxas, taking it and puts in his pocket. "When you see Sora, Donald, and Goofy, tell them we said, "hello."," said Genie. When they leave the palace, Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie, Rajah, and Abu watched them leave. "Do you think Sora's newborn sibling will be a boy or a girl," said Aladdin. "Maybe it's girl," said Genie. "No, it'll be a boy," said Jasmine. "Come. It will really be a girl." "No. No. A boy." "Girl!" "Boy!" "Girl!" "BOY!" "GIRL!" "Enough! It's not a big deal, ok? I hope we'll get to see it," said Aladdin.


	6. Sapphire

Chapter 5: The Blue Sapphire of Atlantica

On the beach shore, Aqua, Terra and King Mickey are walking to the beach to find a blue sapphire. "Are you sure the gem is here," said Terra. "Of course. The gem is blue, so is the sea," said Aqua. "Maybe we should ask them," said King Mickey, seeing Ariel and Eric sitting on a rock while looking at the sea. "Excuse us, but are you, Ariel," said Aqua. "Why, yes. Can I help you?" "My name is Aqua, this is Terra and he's King Mickey. We're friends of Sora." "Any friend of Sora is a friend of mine. I'm King Eric, Ariel's husband. Where's Sora?" "His mother is about to have a baby." "Well, that's wonderful news. What brings you here?" "We're on a quest to find the shiniest blue sapphire." "Hmmm…my father has a collection of those gems. Sebastian." "Yes, Queen Ariel." Sebastian comes out of the sea with Flounder and Scuttle. "Go to my father and bring back the shiniest blue sapphire." "Yes, my queen."

"Why do you need a sapphire anyway," said Eric. "Because it's for something very urgent," said King Mickey. "I return with your request," said Sebastian, holding the gem. "Wow! That's shiny," said Aqua, covering her eyes. When King Mickey takes it and put's it in his pockets, Terra said, "we'll tell Sora your message." "Goodbye. Tell Sora we said, "hello"," said Ariel, waving goodbye. "We will." "Strange. No heartless around to attack us. It was too easy," said King Mickey.

At Hollow Bastion, Maleficent and Pete are watching the three groups in a crystal ball. "Why can't we send the heartless after them," said Pete. "The new keyblade wielder hasn't come yet. When the person comes, we'll capture the person and uses him or she's body to resurrect Master Xehanort."


	7. Emerald and Coming

Chapter 6: The Green Emerald of Neverland/ It's Coming!

At Neverland in Captain Hook's ship, Sora, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey battles Captain Hook's pirate crew. "I'm glad Kairi and Riku assisted to watch your mother for you. The adventures are not much fun without you," said Donald. "I know. And I'm glad we ran into Peter Pan and Tinker Bell," said Sora. "With them on our side, we can get the green emerald," said Goofy. "This is an adventure. And I'm surprised that the heartless hasn't attacked yet. I hope Peter and Tinker Bell find it soon," said King Mickey. "Your Majesty, we came here to help," said Ventus, running to them with Namine, Terra, Aqua, and Roxas.

With Tinker Bell and Peter Pan, Pan is battling Captain Hook while Tinker Bell is holding Peter's hat. They're in the Captain's quarters. "How dare you try to steal me emerald collection, Pan," said Captain Hook. "We just need the shiniest one, Hooky." "Still, I'll get revenge on you, brat." "Tink. Release the light." Tinker Bell takes the gem out of Peter's hat and shows off the green light from it. "Gaah! Me eyes! I'm blind as a bat," said Hook, covering his from getting blind. Hook starts to walk around to stop the light. When he walks to a window, Peter opens it and Hook fell into the sea. He landed on top of the Tic Toc Croc and swims away from the Croc; who starts to chase him.

Back with the heroes, the pirate crew flees into the sea and swims away. "We did it, team. Victory to the light," said Sora. Then they heard Peter Pan's bird call. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell flies to them and shows them the gem. "As requested, one shiny green emerald," said Peter, giving King Mickey the gem. "Thanks for the assistant, Peter." "No problem, my king." "PURPLE! PURPLE! PURPLE! Code purple, Sora," said Kairi, running to him with Riku. "Kairi and Riku?! What are doing here?" "Code purple, Sora. It's a code purple situation," said Riku, grabs Sora's arm to make him follow him. "Code purple?! What do you mean?" "Sora, we been over this. It's time!" "O MY SHINING STARS! Sorry, team. I got to scurry. Bye." When they left, Peter said, "what's code purple?" Aqua takes out a book and reads it. Then she said, "it means the baby is coming." "A baby? What baby?" "Sora is about to be a big brother. Let's go. I want to prove to Goofy that it's a boy," said Donald, leaving with Goofy. "No, Donald. It will be a girl." "I want to see my half-sibling," said Roxas. "Me too," said Ventus. "I'll get Queen Minnie and Daisy," said Aqua. "When you see Sora, tell him we are proud of him," said Peter Pan, waving goodbye to the heroes as they leave.

At a living room of Sora's house, Kairi and Riku hear the baby crying from Sora's parents' bedroom. "It came. It's here," said Kairi, jumping up and down with glee. "Hehe. Calm down, Kairi," said Riku, smiling. "Sora, come back with the baby before sunset. The baby carriage is near the front door," said a woman's voice. "Yes, mother."

When Sora came out of the room, he turned to his friends while holding a little pink blanket. Riku is so surprised and Kairi said, "told you…it would be a girl." "Sora, I'm happy for you," said Riku, trying to hide his tears. "Thank you," said Sora, walking to them with his newborn baby sister. His sister is a healthy, long strawberry red hair, big blue belle eyed, light pink lips and peach skin baby. When Sora shows her to his friends, Kairi said, "what a cutie pie. She's got your eyes and skin. What's her name?" "Her name is Sara." "She's a lovely little lady. The others are at the beach. They want to see her too," said Riku. "Ok. Ready to meet my friends, Sara?" She responded with a cuddle on Sora's chest. "I take that's a yes. They're going to love you."

At the beach, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Namine, Roxas, Ventus, Aqua and Terra are waiting for Sora, Kairi, and Riku. "I can't wait to meet the little angel," said Namine. "Me too," said Queen Minnie. "Me three," said Daisy. "Me four," said Aqua. "I'm telling you, Goofy. It's going to be a boy," said Donald. "No, a girl!" "Boy! "Girl!" "BOY!" "GIRL!" "It's a girl! It's a girl," said Sora, walking while pushing on a pink carriage and is with Riku and Kairi. Ventus fainted with happiness and Terra catches him before he hits the ground. Aqua, Daisy, Namine and Queen Minnie screams with glee. Roxas and King Mickey jump together with joy. "What," said Donald, in shock. "Ha! I was right! Now, pay up, Donald," said Goofy. "Here you go, pal. A satchel of gold."

"Everyone, meet my new baby sister; Sara," said Sora, taking her out of the carriage. The girls looked at Sara and said, "oh! Aw! She's adorable! Look at her cute face! What a pretty little gem! Isn't she beautiful like a princess?" "You want to hold her, Ventus," said Sora. "Yes. I do. I'm so excited!" "Ok, but be calm and gentle." When Sora gives Sara to Ventus, he looks happily into Sara's eyes. "Hey, little Sara. It's me. Ventus; you're half-older brother." When Aqua and Terra surrounds Ventus, Aqua said, "Kitchie-kitchie koo, koo. You're so cute." "She sure is a precious baby doll," said Terra. "I want to hold her. Please," said Roxas. "Ok," said Ventus, giving Sara to him. "Hi, Sara. I'm Roxas; other half-older brother of yours." "She's the most radiant flower I ever have seen," said Namine. "King Mickey, would like to hold Sara?" "Me?! Oh, I don't know. I never interact with children before." "Go on." "Ok, I guess." When King Mickey holds Sara, Sara puts her head sweetly on to King Mickey. Everyone is awed by what they have seen. "Oh, gosh. This is good for me doing it the first time," said King Mickey. "She likes you," said Queen Minnie. "Gawrsh! She smells so nice," said Goofy. "I knew baby heads smell like jellybeans," said Donald. "Sora, you must be so happy," said Daisy. "Yes, I am." Then everyone hears a small bell ringing, and Sora said, "that's mother. I got to get going." When King Mickey gives Sara back to Sora, Sora puts Sara back into the carriage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Yellow Citrine of the Pride Lands

At the Pride Lands, loin cub version of Sora, bird version of Donald and turtle version of Goofy are fighting the Heartless with Simba, and Nala. "Now, there's Heartless. They haven't come until my baby sister was born," said Sora. "Aw. Congratulations. What's her name," said Nala. "Sara." "Hey, we're coming," said Timon, riding on Pumbaa while bowling down the Heartless. "We came just in time. We brought back what you asked for," said Pumbaa, spits out the shiniest yellow citrine. "Yuck! Would it hurt to clean it; first," said Donald. Timon then cleans the gem and gives it to Sora. "You know Pumbaa, sometimes he's a p-i-g," said Timon. "You guys should have seen Baby Sara. She's the cutest thing I've ever seen. In fact, Sora has a picture of her," said Goofy. Sora holds a picture of Sara; sleeping a baby crib and wearing a pink baby romper. "What a peach! She looks sweet as honey," said Pumbaa. "Speaking of Sara, I better get home," said Sora.

At Disney Castle in the Royal Audience Chamber, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, and the other members of the Keyblade Wielders of 9? are waiting for Sora, Donald and Goofy to return. When they got there, Sora was holding his stomach with one hand and the other holding the shiniest yellow citrine. "Hey, Sora. What happened to you," said King Mickey, getting the citrine from him. "Let's just say he encounter something that a cat would only meet with," said Donald. "It was a hairball," said Goffy, giving Sora a barf bag. And Sora barfed into the bag. The girls get covering their mouths in shock. The guys get so disgusted. And Ventus fainted with disgust and horror. "I think I need to go home and rest," said Sora, while shivering and continues to barf. "We'll escort you; home," said Kairi, walking to Sora with Riku.

In Sora's bedroom, Sora is laying down on his bed. He took out two 2 blue buttons, brown yarn, peach cloth, cotton stuffing, a need, brown thread, scissors, a big piece of black fabric and a toy squeaker. "Mother. I going to be working on a project, so I'll be busy for a while," said Sora. "Ok. But don't work too hard, you need get better soon." "Thank you, Mother."

3 hours later, Sora cutting two holes in the black fabric and made it into a cute little jacket with the scissors. He puts it on a homemade-doll version of him. The doll has the toy squeaker and cotton stuffing inside of it. The blue buttons are the eyes and the brown yarn is the hair. Then Sora used black yarn to knit a smile on the doll. When he finished it, Sora's mother yelled out, "Sora! It's your turn to watch Sara. She won't stop crying. She stops crying when you're around her." "Don't worry, mother. I have just the thing to calm her down. That's what I was working on." "Good."

When Sora got into Sara's baby room, she stops crying. "Hey, baby sis. How are you," said Sora, looking the crib. Sara excitedly stretches her arms out to Sora. "Close your eyes. I got a surprise for you. Pica-" Sara covers her eyes. When Sora holds the doll version of him in front of Sara, he said, "boo." When she uncovers her eyes, she sees the doll and smile. When Sora gives the doll to her, Sara hugs and hears the squeak. She immediately loves the doll. "You love it? Do you?" Sara happily giggles when Sora picks her up and embraces her.

At the Hollow Bastion, Maleficent and Pete are looking at a blue fire with Master Xehanort's face on it. "The 9th member has come to the world. Bring the member's body to me; so, I can resurrect again," said Master Xehanort. "Yes, Master," said Maleficent. "And don't let the other members interfere too." "We have your word, sir," said Pete. "Once I have possession with the body, darkness will fall across the land." Then Master Xehanort laughs; evilly. When he disappeared, Maleficent said, "the time has come. We'll start looking for the 9th member before the other members do." "Sure thing, Maleficent. We won't let those chumps win this time," said Pete, laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Purple Amethyst of San Fransokyo

At Sora's house, he's feeding a warm bottle of milk to his a few days old baby sister; Sara. Then he hears a knock on his door. "Come in," said Sora. Kairi walks to his living room and said, "Sora, you're such a good brother." "Thanks. What bring you here," said Sora, while burping Sara. "It's Ventus and Roxas. They need you at San Fransokyo." "But I can't bring Sara with me." "Can you let your parents take care of her?" "They're on vacation." "Selphie?" "Sick." "Tidus?" "Ground." "Wakka?" "Irresponsible." "Fair point. I think I know just what to do."

At the Disney Castle, King Mickey is at his gardens with Daisy and Queen Minnie. "Where are Sora and Kairi? They need to get to San Fransokyo, pronto," said King Mickey, getting worried. "Your Majesty, calm yourself," said Daisy. "I'm sorry, Daisy. I don't know what'll happen if we don't find the 9th member." "Your Majesty! Just the king I was looking for," said Sora, walking to him while carrying Sara in her pink blanket with Kairi carrying a baby bag. "Sora! You arrived….with your sister," said Queen Minnie. "Since I can't bring my sister to San Fransokyo, I need you and Queen watch over my sister," he said, giving his sister to the Queen. "Wait, us?! I don't know Sora. Do you think we can handle it," said King Mickey, as Kairi gives him the baby bag. "I trust you, my King. I know you'll do fine. Let's go, Kairi," said Sora, leaves with Kairi. "So, Sara. Are you ready to hang out with your King and Queen," said Queen Minnie. Sara smiled as she touches the Queen's nose. "You really Sora's sister, aren't you," said King Mickey.

At San Fransokyo, Ventus, Roxas, Hiro, and Baymax are fighting off the Heartless. "Where's Kairi and Sora," said Ventus. "You know him…. He's a big brother now," said Roxas. "He's a brother now? Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl," said Hiro. "Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late," said Sora, fights the Heartless with Kairi. "We overheard that you have a new offspring in your family," said Baymax. "Her name is Sara. She's delightful," said Kairi. "Less talking, more fighting," said Ventus. "I wonder how Sara is doing," said Sora.

At the Disney Castle, Sara is playing her Sora doll in the Nursery with Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy and the Rest of the Keyblade Wielders of 9? watching her. "She likes her Sora doll," said Namine. "Agree. It's called sibling relationship," said Terra. Then they noticed the Heartless appeared in the Nursery. "The Heartless?! What are they doing here," said Aqua. "I don't know. But they're going after Sara! Protect the baby," said Riku, takes out his keyblade. Donald quickly picks up little Sara as the others take down the Heartless. But when he tripped, Sara fell into the air, and Donald said, "GOFFY! CATCH THE BABY!" "I got her! I got her! I got her," said Goffy. When he caught her in his hands, the Heartless charged at them. But Goffy quickly shields himself and Sara; as she claps. "You like it," said Goffy. Sara responded with a giggle. "Goofy! More Heartless heading your way," said King Mickey, as he slides underneath Goffy. As he slides, he carefully grabs Sara and backflips to land perfectly on his feet with Sara still in his arm. Then last of the Heartless goes towards King Mickey and Sara. King Mickey quickly ends the Heartless with super jump speed. It made it Sara laughed, and King Mickey said, "heh! Hero works make babies laugh. I wonder why was I so worried about this? I'm a great babysitter. "Mickey, you realizing the Nursery is damage," said Queen Minnie.

Everyone noticed the Nursery is a mess. When Ventus, Roxas, Sora, and Kairi arrived at the Nursery, Sora said, "as requested, Your Majesty. A Purple Amethyst from…. Woah! WOAH! What happened here?! Is my sister ok?!" "Some Heartless appeared from this room and tried to grab your sister. But we fought them to the death," said Goffy. "On the bright side, your sister is safe," said King Mickey, giving Sora; Sara. "Wait? Why were they after Sara," said Ventus, gives Aqua the Amethyst. "I don't know. But I'm glad your sister is safe," said Daisy. "I better take her home. She's getting tired," said Sora, while Sara yawns.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Orange Amber of Port Royal

With Sora, Donald and Goofy, they are on the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow. "As a thank you for helping me in my adventures, I shall indeed help you find the best Orange Amber," said Jack. "Hey, Sora. Didn't your parents ask you to baby-sit Sara," said Goofy. "Don't worry, I got Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Roxas, and Namine to look after her," said Sora. "What if the Heartless comes after your sister? Wait, why are they after her anyway? She's just an innocent baby that's a few months old," said Donald. "Probably to hold her hostage so that we can hand over the new Keyblade. They are at my house. So, it's impossible for the Heartless to get her."

At Sora's house, Kairi and Aqua are feeding Sara with her baby bottle. "Look who has finished her bottle…again," said Kairi, puts the empty bottle next to 16 other bottles. "Wow! If Sara keeps this up, she'll be able to get a chance to crawl; today," said Aqua, burping. Terra and Riku are playing on Nintendo Switch. "Are you sure the Heartless won't come to his house," said Terra. "I guess so. Has anyone seen Roxas and Namine," said Riku. "I know where they are. They're at the beach making out. I finally catch them DATING EACH OTHER," said Ventus, grabs a camera and goes outside. "Even if they are dating each other, we don't care. And I'll be happy for them," said Terra. "Well, it's time for Sara's stroll," said Aqua, putting her in her baby carriage.

With Roxas and Namine, they kissed each other while the sun shines on the sea. "Aha," said Ventus, takes a picture of their kiss. "Ventus! What are you doing here," said Roxas. "I finally got evidence that you two are-." But then Riku accidentally runs into Ventus that caused him to drop the camera into the sea. "NO! My evidence! Gone again! You doofus! You ruined my proof," said Ventus, attacks Riku. "What's going on here?! Will you two stops fighting," said Terra, stop the fight. "Riku ruined my evidence," said Ventus. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you," said Riku. "Well, you two stop it," said Aqua, coming with Kairi and Sara in the baby carriage.

Then the Heartless appeared on the beach. "The Heartless! Girls protect the baby," said Riku, taking out his Keyblade. The girls keep the Heartless away from Sara. When the Heartless was about to grab Sara, it got too distracted by her cuteness that it got killed by Kairi. "You ok," said Kairi. Sara happily smiles and reach out to touch Kairi's hand. Then Sora came back and saw the Heartless near Kairi and Sara. He then defeats the Heartless and said, "Kairi! What happened here?!" "Sora! Wait?! Aren't you suppose to get the Orange Amber of Port Royal," said Kairi. "It's done. Did Sara behave?" "Yes. She distracted that Heartless with her cuteness." "Interesting." "Hey, guys! You can head home. I'll take my sister home."

With Maleficent and Pete watches Sora with Sara. "What am I looking at? That boy is just carrying a baby," said Pete. "Master, why are we looking at him with youth so small," said Maleficent. "I'm very interested in the little child. She is quite special… as her brother," said Master Xehanort from the blue fire. "If we can capture the baby, maybe he will hand over the new keyblade," said Pete. "Smart idea. Maybe the baby could be useful for us," said Maleficent.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Diamond of Wonderland

In Wonderland, the Keyblade Wielders of 9? fights off the Heartless. Roxas and Namine hold hands as they fought off the Heartless. Ventus was about to take a picture of it until a Heartless knocked it out of his hands. It made Ventus so angry and beat up all of the Heartless with the Heartless that knocked his camera out of his hand. When the Heartless disappeared, Ventus said, "Let's get that Diamond so that I can calm down." "Agree. So, you can calm down. At least the King and Queen are looking after my sister," said Sora.

At the Disney Palace's Nursery, Sara gets fed with baby food by Donald. "When I tried to feed my nephews when they were babies; it was never this easy," said Donald. "She's very gentle for a baby," said Goffy. "How's the little gem in here," said King Mickey, coming in. "Going good, Majesty. She's going up fast." "She's eaten all of her fruits and veggies. Again," said Donald, puts the empty baby food jag next to six more empty ones. "If you keep this up, you're going to have a growth sprout will come," said King Mickey, cleans Sara's mouth.

Then Sora, Kairi, and Riku arrived at the Nursery. "My king. As requested, the Diamond of Wonderland," said Riku, hands the diamond to King Mickey. "Hey, sis! Come to your big brother," said Sora, kneels and open his arms to get Sara to come to him. "Go on, Sara. Go to your brother," said Kairi, gets Sara to stand on her on her feet. Sara slowly walks towards Sora. Minnie, Daisy and the rest of the Keyblade Wielders of 9? arrived at the Nursery to watch Sara's first steps. Ventus takes pictures of the moment. When Sara reaches Sora, he picks her up said, "you've done your first steps! Alright! Man, I wish mom and dad saw this. We better get home. Thanks for watching her." "I got pictures of the moment," said Ventus, when Sora leaves the room with his sister.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Chocolate Opal of the Keyblade Graveyard

At the Keyblade Graveyard, Sora, Ventus, and Roxas are searching for the Chocolate Opal. "I don't understand this. How can the Opal be in a graveyard," said Sora. "All worlds work in mysterious ways," said Ventus. "Come on, men. Let's find the Opal. I can't stand this cold air anymore," said Roxas. When sees something shiny on the ground, he kneels to dig it up. Then Heartless appeared and was about to pounce on him, but Ventus and Roxas killed them. "I found it! What happened," said Sora, holding the Chocolate Opal in his hands. "Nothing. Let's head back to the castle," said Roxas. "Yeah! So you can make out with Namine. And I'll catch you doing it," said Ventus, teasing him. "Oh, brother."

At Disney Palace, Sara is being bottle-fed by Namine in the Nursery. "Good job, Sara. You ate all of your baby food and milk. You're going to be a healthy girl," said Namine, burps Sara. "We're back. Hey, Sara," said Sora, coming into the Nursery. "Sor-so-sor-," said Sara, trying to say Sora. "Everyone, come quick! Sara is trying to say something!" King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and the rest of the Keyblade Wielders of 9? Quickly came to hear Sara speak. "Sora! Sora," said Sara, happily points her arms to Sora. "She said my name," said Sora. "She said her first word," said Kairi. "I'm so happy for her," said Riku. "Talking and walking. What more could you want," said Aqua. "Don't you and Sara have somewhere to go, Sora," said Terra. "Oh, you're right. Mom and Dad want me and Sara home in time for dinner. Come, sis," said Sora, picks her up and leaves with her. "He's such a good brother," said King Mickey. "Indeed," said Queen Minnie, agreeing with him. "He better keep up the good work," said Donald. "I'm sure he will," said Goffy. "No doubt about him quitting on it," said Daisy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Moonstone of Deep Space

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are on the ship. When Stitch see them, Stitch happily jumps into Ventus' arms. "Stitch! It's been a while. We missed you," said Terra, pets him. "We need a request. Can you find us a moonstone here," said Aqua. Then Stitch nodded yes and told them to follow him. As they follow him, Heartless appears out of nowhere when they found the Moonstone in the Captain's chair. As Aqua, Ventus, and Terra fight them off, Stitch snatches the Moonstone from the chair. "Heartless just keep appearing out of nowhere ever since Sara was born. How could that be," said Ventus. "Speaking of Sara, I wonder how she's doing with Sora," said Terra.

At Sora's house, Sara is playing with Sora. Sora jiggles his keyblade in front of Sara which makes her giggle in excitement. "You like my keyblade? It's not just a key, sis. It's a powerful weapon. So, it's not a toy," said Sora. Then Sara puts her hand on the keyblade's handle, and it begins to glow. "Woah! What was that?! I think the keyblade like you back," said Sora, as he picks up Sara from holding his keyblade. Then Sora receives a text from Kairi and says, "moonstone acquired. The black rose and golden sunflower still need to find." Then Sora texts back, "something strange happened when Sara touched my keyblade. It begins to glow when it was touched by her." Then Kairi replies, "interesting. :-0 I'll tell the others about this." Then Sora replies, "hey, Kairi. If you aren't busy this weekend, maybe you and I could go out on the beach; just the two of us." Then Kairi replies with, "yes! YES, I will!" "Kairi? Hello," said Sara. Then Sora smiles and text to Kairi, "Sara says hi to you." Then Kairi replies with, "Aww, how cute!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The Black Rose of Monsteropolis

At Sora's house, Sara is babysat by Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, and Namine. Sara is on the couch and feeling sad. She's wearing shimmer cardigan dress set with pink leggings and white socks. Kairi tries to make her happy by jiggling her keyblade and takes out Sara's Sora doll. Riku is watching this while having a popsicle. "She still not happy? What's wrong with her," said Riku. "She probably misses her brother," said Kairi. Roxas and Namine were sitting on the porch of Sora's house; kissing. Ventus was on the roof of the house to take a picture of them; kissing. But then he fells of the roof with camera flash and lands in front of Roxas and Namine. "What's going on out here," said Kairi, opens the door with Riku. "I got evidence that these two are… BOYFRIEND and GIRLFRIEND," said Ventus as Sara crawls out of the house to look for Sora without no one noticing. When he shows a picture to Kairi and Riku, they both laughed, and Riku said, "I like this. Who knew that you were such a goof, Ventus." "Wait, what?" When Ventus notice the picture is him falling, he then rips the picture into two, throws the camera on the ground and stomps on it with anger. "Ventus, chill! I just put Sara to sleep on the couch," said Kairi. Then Roxas and Namine notice that Sara is heading to the entrance to the Other World. They made worried faces, and Roxas says, "I don't think she's on the couch nor sleep." Then Kairi and Riku went to check on Sara, and she's nowhere on the couch. Kairi screamed in shock and Riku said, "she's gone! Where'd she go?! If Sora finds out we lost her, he going to be so mad. How did you know she's missing?!" "Cause we saw her crawling to the entrance to the Other World," said Namine, while Kairi, Riku, and Ventus join her and Roxas watching Sara crawls away. "After her," said Ventus, asking. "After her," said Kairi.

At Monsters Inc.'s Lobby, monster versions of Sora, Donald and Goofy are fighting off the Heartless. "I hope Sulley and Mike find the black rose," said Sora. "Sora! Sora! Sora," said Sara, walks to Sora. "Sara! What is your sister doing here," said Donald. Then a Heartless was about to attack her until Mike picks her up and Sulley claws the Heartless. "That was close. Is she yours," said Mike. "Yes. That's my baby sister; Sara," said Sora, takes Sara from Mike. "As requested, a black rose," said Sulley, gives the rose to Goffy. "Gosh, if Sara is here, then what happened to Kairi, Riku, Ventus, Roxas, and Namine," said Goffy, confused. Then Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sara sees Kairi, Riku, Ventus, Roxas and Namine all tired from chasing Sara. "Hi, Sora! We can explain everything," said Ventus. "We'll talk in Disney Palace," said Sora, while suspiciously taps his foot.

At the Disney Palace's meet room, the rest Keyblade Wielders of 9?, Sara, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy are watching Ventus confess to Sora. And he says, "I fell off the roof which distracted Kairi and Riku. It was my fault. So, don't blame the others." "Uh-uh. But can you explain why were you on my house's roof," said Sora. "Uh…" "We're trying to prove that Roxas and Namine were dating again," said Terra. "You think I'm crazy?! They are dating! I'LL PROVE IT! I WILL!" Then Sara gets scared by Ventus' high voice that she cried. "Great job, Ventus. You scared baby Sara," said Aqua, grabs his ear. Then Kairi takes out Sara's Sora doll and gives it to Sara. It made Sara stop crying, and Sora says, "I had a long day. Let's head home, Sara." "Once we find the last ingredient: the golden sunflower, it will be time for to mix all the ingredients and the new keyblade will be created," said King Mickey as Sora and Sara leaves. "I'm kind of interested in Sara. How did she manage to find Sora; far from where she is," said Daisy. "It's called sibling senses or sibling love. It works on Della and me all the time," said Donald.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Golden Sunflower of Corona/Sara!/The New Keyblade

At Corona, Kairi, Riku, and Sora are waiting for Rapunzel at her castle. Sora is carrying Sara in a stroller. When Rapunzel gives Sora, the golden sunflower and Sora responds, "thank you." "You're welcome. Nice to see your baby sister too," said Rapunzel, touches Sara; lovingly on the face. Then Heartless appeared, and Riku says, "Rapunzel! Protect Sara." As Kairi, Riku and Sora fights of the Heartless, Maleficent and Pete appeared in front of Sara. "I don't know who you are, but you won't take the baby," said Rapunzel. "Move off, Princess! You're not the one what we came for," said Maleficent, uses her powers to pick her up in thin air and throws her at Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

As Pete picks up Sara and she cries for her brother, Sora said, "no! Let go of my baby sister, you brute!" "Aw, does wittle Keyboy want waby sister? If you want to see her again, make the new Keyblade and bring it at Hollow Bastion before sunset," said Pete, takes crying Sara with Maleficent through a portal. "NO! Sara," said Sora, tries to save his sister, but was too late when they leave. "It's my fault that your sister got taken away. Please offer my forgiveness," said Rapunzel. "No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought my sister with me. Kairi and Riku. Let's head back to Disney Palace."

At Disney Palace in the Wizard's Lab, Donald is string up a brew as King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Roxas, Namine, Ventus, Aqua and Terra watches him. "Moonstone," said Donald. "Right here, Donald," said Terra, adds the Moonstone into the brew. "Black Rose." "The petals or the stem," said Goofy. "The entire thing, pal." When Goofy adds the black rose into the brew, black and scary puff comes out from the brew. "Everyone! Your Majesty! Emergency," said Sora, enters the room with Kairi and Riku. "Sora. Just in time. Can you add the golden sunflower in the brew," said Donald. When Sora add the sunflower into the brew, golden and pretty puff comes out of it. "The brew is complete," said Aqua. "Now what," said Ventus. "Now, we need to leave! My sister has been baby-napped," said Sora. "Sara has been kidnap," said Roxas, in shock. "By who," said Namine. "Pete and Maleficent," said Kairi. "If we don't get the new keyblade to Hallow Bastion before sunset, we'll never see Sara again," said Riku. "Ok. Let's add the brew into the Key-maker," said Terra, puts the brew into what looks like an oven. "Are you sure that is a Key-maker," said King Mickey. "Yeah. It looks like an oven to us," said Queen Minnie. "No. It's our Master Eraqus ancient Key-maker. It's been pass down to through his family for generations," said Ventus. "I'm pretty sure they couldn't tell what's a maker or an oven back then," said Daisy. When the 'maker' dings, Aqua opens it, and the New Keyblade looks like Sora's true form of his keyblade expect the handle is purple, the keychain is rainbow colored, and the rest of the body is pink. "The New Keyblade is complete. Ouch! So hot! Boiling," said Donald, takes out of the oven with his bare hands and get himself burn. The New Keyblade falls into a sink filled with water, and it cools off. When it finished cooling, Sora takes it out and say, "good, it's ready! Let's get to Hallow Baston and save my sister."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Hallow Bastion

At Hallow Bastion, Sara is still crying, and Pete says, "how do we make this baby quiet?" "What's with all of the racket," said Master Xehanort's face, appears in the blue fire. "It's this baby sister of the Keyboy had," said Maleficent. "We may not have the 9th member of the Keyblade Wielders of 9. But she would make an excellent host." Then Sara stops cry because she was confused about when Pete places her on a pillow on a small altar. Then the blue fire with Master Xehanort's face is floating above her and light from the free-fire shines down on her.

Outside of Hallow Bastion, the Keyblade Wielders of 9?, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy are fighting off the Heartless that are blocking the bridge to the castle. Sora uses his keyblade and the New Keyblade to fighting them. Then he tosses a bomb to the entrance of the castle, and the door broke into two when it exploded. "Um… Sora? The door was unlocked," said Roxas. "So? Who knows what they're doing to my sister?! Come on," said Sora, running into the castle. "That is true brotherly love," said King Mickey. "Let's follow him," said Kairi, follows Sora; inside. As the rest follows him, Heartless continue to attack the heroes, but they fought through them. "Hang in there, Sara. Your brother and half-brothers are coming," said Ventus.

Back with Sara, Master Xehanort's face then says, "uh! It's not working! Why can't I possess her body?!" "Maybe it's because she's just a baby. Possessing a baby is impossible; trust me, I tired," said Maleficent. Then alarms went off, and Pete says, "what's going on?! What's with the scary noises?!" "The enemy has come. We must stop them and get that New Keyblade," said Master Xehanort. "Um, sir? That's the least of our problems, but where's the baby," said Pete, notices that Sara is not on the pillow and has escaped. "WHAT?! Find that baby!" "I'll find that baby! Maleficent will take care of those runts." As Pete and Maleficent leaves, Master Xehanort says as the fire turns back into his old form, "it turns out I don't need to possess anything to make me whole again. I just need enough anger to bring my body back. It's time to destroy you and have my vengeance… Sora."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: The Quest for Sara/ The Final Battle/ The Long Lost 9th member

At Grand Hall, the Keyblade Wielders of 9?, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are looking for Sara. "Sara comes to your big brothers," said Sora. "Sora! Sora," said Sara, crawls happily to the team. "Sara! By the love of Kingdom Hearts, you're ok!" Sora happily picks up his sister and hugs him. Then Roxas and Ventus goes to Sora and Sara and joins the hug. "What a beautiful sibling reunion," said King Mickey, sheds a tear of joy. "You ok, Your Majesty," said Donald. "I just love happy reunions." "Same, King Mickey. Same," said Goofy, blows in a hankie. "Wow! For a baby, she found you so quickly," said Pete, impressed and standing next to Maleficent. "You! You're going to pay for kidnapping our baby sister and any chances of you ever harming her," said Roxas. "What?! But isn't she the Keyboy's sister?" "His name is Sora and get it right! Since we are part of Sora, we're her half-brothers. And it was thanks to your master that I never got proof of ROXAS AND NAMINE DATING," said Ventus, getting angry. "I'm guessing you're the crazy one," said Maleficent, confused about what she heard. "Why is everyone saying?! I'm not crazy! You're crazy! Turn our world into PURE DARKNESS?! THAT'S CRAZY! YOU'RE INSANE!" "Ventus stop! You're embarrassing us," said Aqua, calmly. "Time to kick get some darkness," said Sora, gives Sara to Namine and takes out his Keyblade and the New Keyblade.

Then Pete summons the Heartless to attack the Heroes. Namine, Kairi, and Aqua fought off the Heartless to protect Sara. "Time for payback, Pete," said Sora to him. "Let me handle this sack of joke. You take down, Maleficent," said King Mickey, takes out his Keyblade. "How offense! You take that back, King of runts," said Pete, takes out his Keyblade. "Never." As King Mickey and Pete fought each other, Sora goes to Maleficent and says, "kidnap my sister?! You made a poor decision." "Making bad decisions is every villain best thing to do," said Maleficent, turning into a dragon. "Come at us, Maleficent," said Roxas, aid Sora with Ventus at his side. As they fought the dragon, the rest fought off the Heartless. As Sara's being protected, she watched Sora fighting as she drinks her bottled milk. "I could really use a keyblade now," said Namine. "Here! Take the New Keyblade," said Sora, tosses it to her.

When Master Xehanort appears floating in the air, everyone stops fighting, and the Heartless disappeared. "It can't be," said Ventus, in shock. "Master Xehanort?! But how," said Aqua. "Who did you possessed, you traitor," said Aqua. "No one. I need a little push of anger. Sora! Now, it's time for you to feel my wrath," said Master Xehanort. "If you want to fight Sora, you're going to have to fight all of us," said Kairi. "Not this time, princess." Then Master Xehanort creates a force field; surrounding himself and Sora with it. "Sora," said Donald, worried. "Be careful, pal," said Riku. Then Pete grabs King Mickey by the neck as Sora, and Master Xehanort fought and said, "as they fight, I'll have a rodent for lunch. Not literally, if you know I mean." Then King Mickey kicks him in the stomach and says, "as if!" Then Maleficent was about to burn Namine, but Roxas saves her and Ventus kills Maleficent by stabbing her on the back. "Thank you, Roxas," said Namine as she kisses her cheek. Then Maleficent turns into her shredded cloak. "Maleficent! NO," said Pete, worried. Then King Mickey punches Pete in the face, Donald puts magical golden handcuffs on his hands, and Goofy says, "you are under arrest for all of the crimes you committed." "Aha! Caught you," said Ventus, final exposed Roxas and Namine's relationship to everyone. "So, they are dating. It's not a big deal," said Riku. "It is to me! I win! Say it now! I win, you love it now! I win," said Ventus, victory dances. "So, they're dating. It's not a big deal. But I'm so happy for them," said Kairi.

As Master Xehanort and Sora fought off, Master Xehanort says, "just give up, Sora! You don't have your friends to help you! And soon, your world will be nothing but darkness." "Never. My sister is a few months old, and she just came to this world. I'll never give up on my friends and family," said Sora. Sara is so worried about Sora that she takes the New Keyblade from Namine. When she touched it, she and the Keyblade begins to glow with bright white light. Then they float up into the air, and everyone watched what's happing to them except for Sora and Master Xehanort. "Um… Sora," said Ventus, trying to get his attention when Sara's eyes begin to glow with yellow light. "Master Xehanort," said Pete, trying to get his attention when Sara holds the New Keyblade in her two hands. "SORA," said Kairi, yells for him. "XEHANORT," said Pete, yells for him. "What," said Sora and Master Xehanort, stops fighting to look. Then Sara uses the New Keyblade to blasts light on the force field, thus breaking the field. It caught Sora and Master Xehanort's attention, and it made them surprised. "Sara?! How did she," said Sora, confused. "Wait a minute? The 9th member of the Keyblade Wielders of 9 is her," said Master Xehanort, in shock. "Sara was our ninth member the whole time," said Donald, in shock. "Didn't see that coming," said Goofy.

Then Sara uses her Keyblade to summon The Door to Darkness, and the Door opens to her command. "She summoned the Door to Darkness," said Aqua. "But how," said King Mickey. "More importantly, why," said Namine. "Of course! Now, I get it! Roxas, grab Pete! Ventus, grab Maleficent's cloak! I have a plan," said Sora. Roxas then picks up Pete and throws him to the Door and Ventus throws Maleficent's cloak to the Door. Then Sora pushes Master Xehanort into the Door of Darkness with his key blade as Pete and Maleficent's cloak are thrown inside. Then Sara uses her to Keyblade to close the door and as Master Xehanort said, "NOOOOOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" When the door closed on Xehanort, all members of the Keyblade Wielders of 9 and King Mickey uses their Keyblades to lock the Door for good. Then Sara made the Door disappeared for good.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Happy Ending

Then Sara and her Keyblade stops glowing. Sara floats into Sora's arms and her Keyblade floats into Namine's hands. "I don't believe this," said Sora, happily hugs Sara. "I know. Sara was the 9th member of the Keyblade Wielders of 9 the whole time. I can't believe we didn't realize it in the first place," said Roxas, as Sara touches his hair and holds Ventus' hand. "Yeah, there's that. But the baby had beaten her first bad guys." "Baby Sara saved us all," said Aqua. "I'm so proud for your sister, Sora," said Terra. "Let's head back to my castle to celebrate another victory for the Light," said King Mickey.

At Disney Palace, there's a feast at the Disney Gardens. Sora is carrying Sara as he walks around. "Sora. I overheard that your sister has saved us all," said Queen Minnie, walking to him with Daisy, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "It was an awe-inspiring story. Your sister was more special than anyone thought," said Daisy. "Why, thank you. Say thank you, Sara," said Sora. "Thank you," said Sara. "Aw," said Queen Minnie and Daisy, awed by Sara's cuteness. "Yet she's still a baby. She can't wield her Keyblade now," said Donald. "He's right," said Goofy. "Attention, everyone. I have an announcement to make. I hear by decree that Namine shall wield Sara's Keyblade until Sara's coming of age," said King Mickey. "Your Majesty?! I could," said Namine, still holding Sara's Keyblade and gets happy. "Now that you have a Keyblade, my Sweet Namine. You and I can fight off the Darkness," said Roxas, puts his arms around her. Then Roxas and Namine share a kiss. Then Sora quickly covers Sara's eyes and says, "well, let's go see how Riku and Kairi are doing, Sara. We should give them their own time." With Ventus, Aqua and Terra, Ventus says, "they finally show their love in public. Victory can't be spelled without V. And can't spell Ventus without V too." "So, they're dating. We're happy for them," said Aqua. "Are you finally down with your crazy obsession," said Terra. "Yep. My next one is going prove that Sora and Kairi ARE IN LOVE," said Ventus. "Oh, brother," said Aqua and Terra, annoyedly facepalmed.

Sora and Sara go to Kairi and Riku. "Hey, Sora. Hey, little Sara," said Riku. "Hi, guys," said Sora, as Sara waves at them. "Once your old enough, Sara; we're going to have a lot of adventures together. And maybe you and I could have sleepovers with Aqua and Namine," said Kairi, playfully rubs her fingers on Sara's face. "Hey, Kairi. There's something I want to give you," said Sora, takes out a rose for Kairi. Kairi was so surprised and happy that she covered her mouth. Sora was confused that he gives Sara to Riku and says, "can you take Sara to King Mickey for me, Riku?" "Sure thing. Come on, Sara," said Riku, as he carries her to King Mickey. "Kairi? Is there something wrong with the gift," said Sora, asking. "I… I…," said Kairi, slowly takes the rose as she blushes. "Actually… I don't know how to say this to you? Have you ever secretly appreciated someone that you never dared to tell them about your feelings until their young sibling shows great courage into banishing villains into a dark realm for eternity? I guess… what am trying to say is… if you ever want to…" Until Kairi happily pins Sora onto the ground and kisses his cheeks and Sora says as he accepts her love for him, "I take that's a yes."

Then Ventus was about to take a picture of the scene, but then he fells into the fountain that made Sora and Kairi stop and looks at him. When Ventus comes out of the basin, he says, "aw, come on! Stupid non-water proof camera!" As he stomps on the camera; angrily, Sora and Kairi stand up and Roxas and Namine go to them. "Welcome to our world," said Roxas to Sora and Kairi. "As long as you ignore him, he'll always fail," said Namine to them as she leaves with Roxas. Sora and Kairi look at each other; confused and joins the rest to party. Then Sara happily walks to Sora and Kairi. Kairi picks her up and hugs her as Sora puts his arm around Kairi's shoulders. This story has finally got a happy ending. THE END


End file.
